Navidad
by oOItaOo
Summary: Todos los relatos forman parte del Reto Especial de Navidad "¡Seamos Generosos!" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. 12 relatos para 12 personas maravillosas. Espero sean de vuestro agrado.
1. Ludmi

**Advertencia:** todos los personajes y situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Todos los relatos participan en el **reto especial de Navidad** "_¡Seamos Generosos!"_ del foro** [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]**

* * *

><p><strong>Nieve<strong>

**[Ludmi]**

Leves copos revoloteaban, manchando ese azul pálido de blanco impoluto. Un denso manto cubría el suelo y envolvía todo cuando se podía ver. Un mundo níveo, puro y frío se alzaba frente a ella, cruelmente desgarrador mientras corría por bosques viejos de árboles muertos ya, enterrados bajo la nieve. El viento le traía el gruñido salvaje de los perros, el rasgar de los cascos del caballo, la carrera que devenía tras de ella.

Las peores pesadillas eran ahora su vida. Su piel se había vuelto un entramado de cruces y cicatrices de formas macabras, dibujadas a dolor y sufrimiento. No era más que una muñeca con la que jugar, a la que consumir entre lágrimas y fuego, a la que devorar a besos que rasgaban, a caricias que dejaban marcas, que la señalaban como una propiedad. Pero la persecución era lo peor y también el final; pronto todo sería olvido. No tardaría en llegar.

Su cuerpo yacía arrebujado entre copos que caían y la cubrían, blanco y carmín. Los gritos habían muerto en sus labios partidos. Ya no quedaba nada de ella; lo último que conservaba le había sido arrebatado. Aún sentía la desesperación enterrada entre sus muslos, cómo la había devastado con cada sacudida, con cada nuevo forcejeo. Agonía y placer juntados en rugidos que se confundían al perderse entre ramas que contemplaban, testigos mudos de su tragedia, de actos sin nombres ni perdón.

Una vez saciado de ella, tras vaciar aquellos ojos rebeldes, las perras obtuvieron su recompensa y ella, su paz, entre fuego y hielo, perdida y enterrada bajo el manto protector de la nieve que la cubría y la tapaba para siempre.


	2. Blimunda

**The knife in the dark**

**[Blimunda]**

Le llamaban traidor pero, ¿quién había roto antes el juramento? No iba a dejar que su familia desapareciese o, peor aún, dejar Fuerte Terror en manos del psicópata de su bastardo. Jamás debería haber violado a la esposa de aquél molinero, lo poco que disfrutó de ella se había vuelto en su contra; un bastardo loco en su puerta y el asesinato de Domeric. Por eso él debía sobrevivir, no importaba el precio o el modo; debía limpiar su propia mácula, aquél pecado que le acosaba al dormir y que le perseguiría por toda la eternidad. Y si por matar a su señor cuando la situación estaba totalmente fuera de control era un traidor, que así fuera. No se arrepentía: volvería a hacerlo mil veces más. Había apoyado el levantamiento del Señor de Invernalia de marchar al sur para pedir justicia por Ned Stark, pero no quería un nuevo Rey en el Norte. Se había callado y acatado órdenes estúpidas de un muchacho inexperto pero no moriría por su causa ni por él.

No tenía nada personal contra Robb; era demasiado joven y confiado, creía ser un rey justo y honorable; se equivocaba, pero él tampoco había pedido que le coronaran. Pero le había matado con su daga, en la boda de su tío, a su señor legítimo, rompiendo las leyes de la hospitalidad y de la honradez. Había clavado el frío filo en medio de su corazón caliente, hasta que sintió cómo dejaba de latir y así había eludido un final igual.

Y ahora todos lo señalaban, murmuraban maldiciones a su espalda después de sonreírle y jurarle lealtad. _"__El Norte recuerda"_, decían, entonces debían saber que su estirpe había gobernado también sobre el vasto y salvaje territorio durante años, en constante lucha con los Stark, cuyas pieles colgaban, olvidadas, en los salones de Fuerte Terror y sus gritos ahogados resonaban aún entre las paredes, como un macabro recordatorio de quiénes eran y lo que podían llegar a hacer.


	3. Lucy

**Misguided Ghosht**

**[Lucy]**

En el Valle había conocido lo que era la fraternidad, pero ahora que estaba lejos se encontraba deseando un hermano real, uno que compartiera su misma sangre, alguien que pudiera llevar su mismo emblema bordado en el corazón.

Los rumores acreditaban lo que tanto había querido, que había un hijo cuyo padre era el suyo, un bastardo cuyo apellido debería ser Nieve, no el de un desconocido.

Estaba entusiasmado ante la nueva perspectiva de convertirse en el hermano mayor de alguien, en poder volver a sentirse parte de algo que le superaba, de tener algo más cercano que un amigo, alguien que reflejara sus propias virtudes y defectos, alguien con un corazón nacido de los mismos padres.

Rosee le había prohibido taxativamente reunirse con él, enojado porque su secreto se había visto comprometido, descubierto por alguien demasiado entusiasmado por la idea de tener una familia mayor. Esperaba que su heredero fuera sensato y olvidase aquello, que no fueran más que chismes y rumores en su cabeza. Pero las esperanzas pronto se desvanecieron; le había encontrado en lo más profundo del bosque. Y ahora sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de su hijo, asesinado por aquel cruel y déspota bastardo que jamás debería llevar su apellido.


	4. Trici

**Fly away**

**[NochedeInvierno13Friki]**

Lo único que quería era volar, montar sobre las escamas plateadas, dejar que la luna resbalase sobre ellas, bañándolas con su hechizo mientras surcaba los mares y cielos, descubriendo nuevos mundos a sus pies, viendo cómo las pequeñas villas se oscurecían hasta desaparecer, hasta perderse para siempre entre la bruma y las nubes. Sentir el viento arañar su piel pálida, enredarse entre su cabello, haciéndolo temblar como hojas en una enredadera. Quería que el sol bañara sus ojos, haciéndolos más intensos, dejar caer la pesada corona que su esposo le hacía llevar, liberarse de todas las cargas, de los títulos y responsabilidades, ser solamente ella y Meraxes, volando hasta alcanzar el horizonte, por tierras aún sin nombre, dibujar la sombra de su dragón en la tierra, sobre las olas del mar, recortada en las cimas más altas, visitar cada recóndito lugar, hasta descubrir los secretos más misteriosos escondidos en el oeste, más allá del Mar del Ocaso, donde nadie aún había llegado.


	5. Simbelmine

**Trapnest**

**[Simbelmine]**

Aún, en sus peores sueños, lo recordaba. Aquella voz, oscura, peligrosa, emergiendo entre humo y niebla, que surgía de la nada. Y el dolor. Aquel día le castraron; ya no sería más un hombre. Nunca tendría hijos, ni esposa, nada que amar, nada que le hiciese perdurar en el tiempo.

Se había reconstruido a sí mismo, prometiéndose que, con el tiempo, recuperaría aquello que había perdido. Poco a poco fue tejiendo su trampa, atrayendo a ella a los ingenuos jugadores, aquellos que no creían en él, que le despreciaban por no ser nada. En sus redes, pero, no eran más que pajarillos asustados, atrapados en sus hilos espinosos y envenenados, de secretos, mentiras y engaños. Estaban a su merced, precipitándose al vacío que él les servía, endulzado con palabras bellas y esperanzas que desaparecían al abrir los ojos.

Y ya era hora de revelarse, de mostrarle al mundo su habilidad, aquello que tanto tiempo había tramado; la jugada final que le devolvería aquello que siempre había querido: paz.


	6. Paideia

**Wonderwall**

**[Paideia]**

Ellaria estaba preciosa, toda cubierta de gritos, sudor y sangre mezclándose sobre su piel aterciopelada. Aferraba fuertemente su mano, la respiración agitada, casi dolorosa, rítmicas y espasmódicas. Sus ojos se abrían, desmesurados, sosteniendo todo el peso del dolor, oscuros, gatunos, brillando felices, buscándole.

Nunca había visto tanta fortaleza, tanta sensualidad escondida en una sola mirada. Era hermosa, salvaje, rebelde, su piel parda lamida por el deseo de estar con él, de ser arrastrada de nuevo entre sus brazos, de sentirle fundirse con ella entre sábanas que hablaban de pasión y locura y que ahora eran testigos mudos, observando cómo su espalda se arqueaba, cómo ella las aprisionaba y retorcía.

Un llanto rompió el silencio y los gritos cesaron. Sobre su pecho la sangre discurría trazando ríos que reseguían su perfil, sostenía a su pequeña. Tenía los ojos cerrados, buscándole sin ver, moviendo unas manos diminutas. Y habría dado cualquier cosa por hacer eterno ese momento, por poder seguir viendo a Ellaria abrazando a su bebé, besar su frente con cuidado, la ternura borrando todo rastro de dolor, la felicidad emanando de sus muslos. Las palabras murieron ante la maravilla y la magia del momento, sólo alegría brillando, bailando en sus pupilas de noche y un callado "te amo".


	7. Mikuday

**Stand by me **

**[Mikuday]**

Sentada entre las gradas brillaba, la dama más hermosa, su belleza opacaba a la de su esposa, su sonrisa atravesaba la armadura de melancolía que llevaba, haciéndola estallar en miles de fragmentos de cristal. Las profecías parecían cumplirse al verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas salvajes, adquiriendo significados y matices nuevos que antaño no tuvieron. Hielo y fuego, los dos elementos juntándose en un mismo ser.

Lo abandonaría todo, su deber, su honor, su familia, lo dejaría todo atrás sólo por tenerla, sin importarle las consecuencias o las repercusiones; la necesitaba desde el instante en que sus manos la coronaron con rosas invernales, azul sobre negro, ante las miradas desaprobadoras de la multitud, la hostilidad que emanaban unas pupilas grises, la vergüenza en los ojos de Elia.

Era su mejor amiga, la única que podía hacerle reír de verdad, disipar sus miedos y dudas, derretir su corazón helado y hacerlo volver a latir. Los días a su lado eran soleados, llenos de calidez, de una extraña felicidad que lo envolvía, que le hacía sentir de nuevo. Y en aquel rincón que sólo les pertenecía a ellos no había pesar, ni dolor, ni la vergüenza que sus actos cometidos traerían con el devenir de los días, con las malas noticias de revueltas que comienzan y guerras que terminan con sus vidas.


	8. Greenliles

**Stand up**

**[Greenliles]**

Intentaron retenerla, pero nadie impediría que estuviera ahí, de pie junto al estrado, al lado de su abuelo. Su cabello era del color de las algas que se mecían en las profundidades del mar, resaltando el cálido dorado de sus cejas enarcadas con cada nueva palabra que se decía. Tiroteó de su larga trenza, impaciente, mordisqueando nerviosamente los labios, tratando de mantenerse impasible, pero no podía contener la indignación ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dio un paso, posicionándose tras su abuelo. Podía ver cómo la piel se tensaba, cómo se formaban muescas alrededor de su boca y cómo forzaba una sonrisa que no estallaba en sus ojos. Algo iba mal, lo podía sentir en el aire, podía ver la tensión formarse entre los presentes. Entendía las palabras, el enfrentamiento que ellas provocaban, pero no la reacción, la negativa de su abuelo de tomar venganza. Ellos habían asesinado a su hijo, los huesos que habían traído con ellos lo atestiguaban, habían masacrado a su gente en una boda, a traición, cuando les habían dado la sal y el pan, protegiéndolos con su hospitalidad . Les habían mentido, palabras dulces como el vino, pero mentiras al fin y al cabo. Y no lo podía tolerar, no quería seguir escuchando esa farsa que interpretaban para los demás. Habían acuchillado a su rey, a quien le habían jurado lealtad, a quienes les debían su propia vida.

Sus gritos se perdieron entre la sala, mientras su madre tiraba de su trenza para hacerla callar, pero había merecido la pena aunque sólo fuera por ver el pavor en la cara de esos traidores, por defender lo que era justo, a la casa Stark.


	9. Impresonedbytechnology

**Bad but good**

**[Impresonedbytechnology]**

Sentía los ojos perdidos de su madre fijos en los de ella. Aferraba débilmente su mano, pálida, ajada por el tiempo, por la enfermedad que sabe que la consume, pero cálida aún entre sus dedos, reconfortante.

Ha ido a despedirse, como siempre hace. La voz queda de ella la devuelve a esa habitación triste, vacía, como la mente de Alannys; le ha vuelto a preguntar por su hijo, por aquel pequeño que perdió, que le robaron una década atrás. Ella cree que aún corre por los pasillos, jugando en los puentes de su castillo, que su risa infantil repiquetea contra las olas del mar al amanecer, ha olvidado, se ha cerrado a la realidad, para vivir en su sueño febril e inocente donde sus hijos no murieron, donde su pequeña hija, la única que ha tenido y a la que quiere enseñar mil cosas no capitanea un barco, no lidera a curtidos hombres en batallas de las que no debería saber nada. Asha sabe que su madre no deseaba verla convertida en una mujer de hierro, fuerte, guerrera, feroz, ella querría verla danzando en un hermoso vestido, no con cota de malla bailando entre el vaivén de las hachas que tan bien domina, como si fueran sus propias manos, pero ha tenido que crecer, suplir la falta de sus hermanos, convertirse en la heredera que nadie esperaba, pero a la que todos han aprendido a temer, a querer.

El viento acaricia su rostro, llevándole el aroma a sal, que inunda su cuerpo. El agua bajo sus pies salpica y la moja mientras sus ojos oscuros se pierden en el recuerdo que aún guarda de su madre, de aquella mujer fuerte, independiente, a quien solía admirar y que ahora se apaga como un suspiro lanzado al olvido.


	10. SophiePoundWilde

**Secrets**

**[SophiePoundWilde]**

Las rosas le sentaban bien, pensó al verla coronada por aquellas flores que derramaban sobre su cabello su perfume y color. Debería ser parte de su familia, llevar bordado su emblema en el corazón, casarse con ella y hacerla suya para siempre, retener su compañía, salvarse las dos de matrimonios pactados, alianzas de papel que, con un soplo de viento, les arrebatarían lo poco que tenían.

Era hermosa, con su cabello de cobalto arañando destellos al sol, los ojos vueltos hacia el infinito, guardando la tristeza por todo lo que había perdido, sonriendo a medias, lanzando al mar sus secretos más oscuros, confesándole su amistad. No podía apartar sus ojos de avellana de ella, repasar cada contorno, cada parte de su rostro. Cuando Sansa reía sonaban campanas y el mundo se derretía en un océano de plata. A veces soñaba con el roce de sus labios sobre su piel y amanecía colorada y, durante un rato, no la podía ver sin recordar la nitidez de aquel roce inocente, de un beso arrebatado, pero puro y sincero.

Sansa se volteó a verla y sonrió; Margaery estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en aquellos parajes donde ella se perdía, que no podía comprender. Sus rizos enmarcaban su semblante, acariciando su piel de nácar y porcelana. No sólo era bonita, era inteligente y amable, de una bondad infinita. La invitaba cuando en la corte nadie la miraba ni le prestaba atención; le había introducido en su propio círculo privado, entrgándole su amistad, volviéndose su confidente más cercana, compartiendo cuchicheos al dormir. No podía evitar quererla, desear que aquella amistad que ahora florecía se volviese más grande, más compleja, llegar hasta su corazón como ella había hecho, atravesando su coraza de cortesía vacía para devolverle todo aquello que ya creía perdido, sólo un vago recuerdo de canciones y cuentos de hadas. Y, al volverse las dos, sus labios se encontraron por accidente y, en silencio, se entregaron a ello, a aquella sensación sin nombre que aleteaba muy adentro en sus pechos y se fundía, confundiendo amistad y amor.


	11. Nymph Malfoy

**Enchanted**

**[Nymph Malfoy]**

Su cabello danzaba enredado a su cuerpo, llenando el aire con su aroma, a flores del campo, a alegría, felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban, de un púrpura profundo, hechicero, iluminando el mundo cuando sonreía. Y en ese momento lo hacía, tomando las manos de Elia entre las suyas. El tiempo se detuvo en ese segundo, en el instante en que sus pupilas le encontraron, oculto entre la gente, observándola desde lejos, hipnótico por cómo su cabello se balanceaba sobre sus espaldas, esa piel clara, de muñeca de nieve. La sonrisa aleteó en sus labios, arrebolándole las mejillas, y llevándose su corazón con cada paso que ella daba.

Se había jurado que no la miraría, pero sus ojos le traicionaron. No podía apartarlos de ella, de los pliegues que formaba su vestido sobre su figura, en cómo se estrechaba peligrosamente, marcando la redondez plácida de sus caderas, las piernas largas, esbeltas, oscuras y secretas. Tenía que esforzarse por no pensar en ella, preguntarse cómo sería besar aquellos labios rosados, a si sabrían a fresa como parecían prometer. Tenía que alejarse de ella o todo lo que le hacía sentir se desbordaría, dejándolo a la deriva, mecido por el horror de haberla deshonrado, pero una fuerza más allá de toda lógica lo empujaba de vuelta a ella, a las emociones que afloraban a sus ojos de cenizas y pena, a ese amor que ella le inspiraba y que le arrastraba de regreso donde todo iba a comenzar.


	12. EriV

**Black&Yellow**

**[EriV]**

Aún sentía el dulce aroma fluir por sus labios, cayendo por su mejilla, cálido, agradable; el último melocotón del verano, suave y delicado, el perfume de doncellas, el recuerdo de él.

La armadura pesaba sobre su pecho, frío hierro contra su piel. No deseaba llegar a aquello, pero no había otro modo; debía demostrar su valía, su orgullo, su poder. Y sabía que ganaría.

En el campamento, a sus espaldas, miles de espadas restallarían pronto para defender su nombre, su posición. Centenares de hombres le rendían pleitesía, le habían coronado; era el mejor rey. Nadie apreciaba a su hermano mayor, demasiado serio, demasiado altivo. Y Robert había muerto, su cadáver envestido por la lanza de un jabalí.

Su reflejo se oscurecía, la luz mortecina de las velas temblaba al amanecer, creando sombras ilusorias, reflectando imágenes de terror. Y la sangre borboteaba de su cuello, escapando, manchando de carmín el negro y amarillo de su jubón.


End file.
